1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of liquid crystal display, and in particular to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
The liquid crystal display (LCD) has the advantages of thin body, low power consumption, no radiation, etc., which has been widely applied, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, computers, television screens, etc. On the existing liquid crystal display market, most are the backlight-type liquid crystal display, which comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module, and the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module are provided opposite to each other. The backlight module provides a display light source for the liquid crystal panel, so that the liquid crystal panel displays images. In the increasingly competitive display market, differentiated design has become one of the important research directions to enhance the selling of the products for the manufacturers. In the conventional products, the common design are thinner or narrow frame, which has more aesthetic appearance to attract the attention of consumers.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic structure of the backlight module according to the existing technology, which comprises a backsheet 1, and a reflective plate 2, a light guide plate 3 and a diaphragm set 4 sequentially arranged on the backsheet 1, which further comprises a middle frame 5 fixing with the backsheet 1. The vertical supporting portion of the middle frame 5 comprises an inner wall 6 and an outer wall 7. A groove is formed between the inner wall 6 and the outer wall 7, and on the outer wall 7 is provided with a slot 8. On the side wall of the backsheet 1 is provided with a hook 9. The side wall of the backsheet 1 is inserted into the above groove, and the hook 9 and the slot 8 are engaged with each other, so that the backsheet 1 and the middle frame 5 are fixed with each other. In the structure of the backlight module, because the vertical supporting portion of the middle frame 5 comprises the inner wall 6 and the outer wall 7, the presence of the outer wall 7 increase the frame width of the liquid crystal display module, which is not beneficial to the design of the narrow frame structure. Moreover, in the structure, the middle frame 5 can limit the light guide plate 3 in the vertical direction, but limitation of the transverse direction of the light guide plate 3 needs another defining unit, which increases the complexity of the structure of backlight module.